Le Pari
by Northerm
Summary: Natsu se retrouve à devoir écrire une chanson après avoir perdu un pari - Arc Tartaros


Nastu se mettait facilement en colère, que ce soit pour une broutille ou rien qu'à la vue de Grey. Mais là, il avait une bonne raison d'être en colère. Il avait perdu face à Gajil. Et lors d'un pari en plus. Un stupide pari pour déterminer qui serait le plus rapide à vaincre un démon de Zeleph. Il avait fallu à ce que l'homme poisson déverse son eau empoisonnée pour qu'il se retrouve K.O. La honte !

Comme tout pari qui se respecte, le perdant reçoit un gage. Et la face percée avait choisi d'écrire une chanson pour le gagnant. Un chanson ! Ça aurait pu être n'importe quoi, mais c'était tombé sur une chanson. Et lui comme le dernier des abrutis, il avait accepté. L'adrénaline que lui procurait un combat imminent l'avait empêché de se concentrer sur les paroles, inutiles, de son confrère de l'acier.

C'est ainsi que ruminant de sombres pensées, Natsu rentra chez lui pour se mettre au boulot. A la guilde, impossible de réfléchir en la présence de Grey ou de Luxus, la tentation de leur mettre la rouste de leur vie aurait été trop puissante.

De son côté, Gajil était fou de joie. Il la tenait sa vengeance. La Salamandre ne cessait de se moquer de ses compétences musicales depuis qu'il avait intégré Fairy Tail. Et le voir se dandiner sur scène en tentant d'aligner des mots sera tellement jouissif pour lui. Tellement qu'il n'arrivait même plus à manger sa portion habituelle de métal sans émettre un Guihi toutes les cinq secondes. Ça en donnait la chair de poule à Lily qui n'était pas habitué à ce que son partenaire rigole autant. L'Exceed avait beau lui demander ce qu'il avait, le métalleux ne lui donnait pour toute réponse "attend". Mais attendre quoi ?

C'est très tard dans la soirée que Natsu daigna enfin pointer le bout de son nez.

Happy, heureux que son camarade soit revenu, alla voleter autour de sa tête sans se rendre compte que quelque chose clochait. Chose que le dragon d'acier aperçu au premier regard. N'était-ce pas son sublime costume de scène à moitié déchiré dans une mauvaise imitation de son style vestimentaire que portait la Salamandre ? Gajil n'avait plus du tout envie de rire. Il avait une envie folle de massacrer son ennemi juré.

Natsu avec son sourire sertit de canines éclatant se dirigea vers l'estrade, prêt à montrer son talent à tous. Et surtout à emmerder la face percée. Parce que s'il devait s'humilier, il ne le ferait pas seul. Lui aussi aurait sa vengeance !

Mirajane au courant de la petite histoire entre les deux chasseurs de dragons avait préparé la scène et éteignit les lumières attirant les regards des mages tels des moustiques vers la seule source de lumière entourant le futur chanteur.

Un premier grattement de corde sur la guitare et le chasseur de dragons de feu était lancé.

\- Des manettes*

Aux mains d'un athlète

Bien en pantoufles

Gajil en aurait mordu ses doigts rien qu'à l'entente de la voix à la fois grave et criarde de la Salamandre, dans une tentative de parodier sa voix. Et tous ses abrutie à côté de lui qui se fouter allègrement de sa poire !

Je démarre

Un jeu de bagarre

Faut que j'me défoule

J'suis en lien

Avec des copains

Dans l'même délire

Je guette le téléviseur

Pas l'droit à l'erreur

Ils m'entraînent au bout de la nuit

Les démons de la Wii

M'entraînent jusqu'à la conn'rie

Dans la zone d'abrutie

J'ai pas l'air

Mais j'suis un expert

Sur la balance

Quelques clics

Mouvements atypiques

Comme une transe

J'suis habile

Dans l'ère des débiles

Faut qu'on m'débranche

J'ai pas vu passer les heures

Sur mon processeur

Ils m'entraînent au bout de l'ânerie

Les démons de la Wii

M'entraîne aux flexions du ski

Perfectionnent mes appuis

Très mobile

A mon domicile

Quelle existence !

Ma Wii, un isolateur

Du monde extérieur.

La dernière parole chanter, Natsu vit sa vue s'obstruer par une masse sombre qui se trouvait être le bras gauche de Gajil transformer en pilier d'acier. Le dragon de feu se le prit en pleine figure envoyant valser la paire de lunettes de soleil. Et par ce coup rageur qui sonnait comme un gong, tous les mages se mirent à ce taper dessus, certains ne savaient même pas pourquoi ils le faisaient. Comme d'habitude.

De son côté, Mirajane se dit que les deux chasseurs devraient parier plus souvent, il en ressortait des choses drôles et son côté démoniaque voulait bien y mettre son grain de sel.

* La musique chantait par Natsu est une parodie de "Les démons de minuits", l'Arc Tartaros étant sur les démons de Zeleph autant faire une petite allusion /clin d'œil/


End file.
